


Милый мальчик – темный лис

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kink, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Out of Character, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Во тьме ночной, при свете дня – лучше бегите от меня.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> au, где Стайлз – урожденный Ногицунэ.  
> шерифа зовут Джон #sorrynotsorry
> 
> в работе будут встречаться элементы канона, кинк на связывание, кинк на лисьи уши и хвост, элементы насилия.
> 
> p.s.1 все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия.  
> p.s.2 строчка описания взята из стихотворения Саши Мисановой.

Лес, уплывающий за горизонт бесконечной полосой, хранил необычную тишину. Молчали птицы, под лапками вечно любопытных белок не хрустели ветки, и даже ветер предпочел затаиться на время. Это место казалось мертвым. Обманчиво мертвым, как будто защищало своих жителей от посторонних глаз. Джон не собирался причинять им вред. Наоборот, помощь требовалась ему как глоток свежего воздуха, как верный указатель на распутье, как последний шанс на нормальное будущее. 

Он больше не мог притворяться, что всё хорошо. Что проблемы не существует, что решил её давным-давно. Господи, за его плечами было столько ошибок, начиная со слепой заботы и заканчивая возвращением в Бикон Хиллз, что удивляться бессмысленно: рано или поздно это всё равно бы произошло. 

Рано или поздно он всё равно бы приехал к этим воротам. 

Выждав еще с минуту, Джон вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и вышел из патрульной машины. Воздух был чистым и свежим. Он сделал глубокий вдох и поправил книзу едва задравшуюся куртку, огляделся по сторонам – никто, по всей видимости, не собирался его встречать. 

Небольшое поселение, обнесенное железным забором по всему периметру, притаилось в лесу Бикон Хиллз и принадлежало семье Хейлов. Табличка на воротах скромно гласила: «Приют». Несколько кирпичных сооружений высотой не более двух этажей стояли друг от друга на значительном расстоянии: они терялись в деревьях, ловили на своих крышах солнечные лучи и с виду выглядели как обычные уютные домики в одном из районов города. Ничего интересного. За исключением истории, которая сопровождала их появление в Бикон Хиллз. 

Ходили слухи, что неприметное по своему виду поселение на самом деле хранило за своими стенами кровавые тайны. Кто-то говорил, что здесь живут монстры, кто-то судачил, мол, Хейлы приютили под своим боком никому не нужных отбросов общества. Но большинство просто молчало. Побаивалось. Потому что опять же верили слухам и старались держать язык за зубами, дабы не накликать на себя беду. И правильно делали, поскольку обычное поселение никогда бы не заслужило такую сомнительную славу.

Джон прекрасно знал, что происходило за этими воротами. Он знал, кто заправляет вечеринкой и какие здесь правила; за последние три месяца ему приходилось часто наведываться в Приют. И поэтому сомнений не оставалось: Дерек поможет их семье.

Дерек обязательно поможет Стайлзу.

– Шериф! – послышалось за спиной. 

Джон, вздрогнув, обернулся. 

– Господи, Питер, – выдохнул он, положив ладонь на сердце. – Вы жутко меня напугали. 

– Моя природная особенность, ничего не могу поделать, – Питер ехидно прищурился и, выдержав небольшую паузу, подошел ближе, чтобы пожать шерифу руку. – Чем обязаны? Я не видел вас с тех пор как… 

Фраза нарочно осталась недоговоренной.

– С тех пор как я привез вам Джексона Уиттмора, – напомнил Джон, принимая эти дебильные правила игры. 

– Точно! – Питер отлично делал вид, что эта информация волшебным образом вылетела у него из головы. – Больше месяца прошло. И что же привело вас обратно?

– Парочка вопросов, – Джон ухмыльнулся. 

Разговаривать с глазу на глаз он собирался с человеком, которому доверял на все сто процентов, и этим человеком, увы, был не Питер. Ничего личного. Возможно, в кругу своей семьи он и пользовался уважением родственников, но вот Джону вселить это чувство не смог. Каждый раз, когда они затеивали разговор, складывалось впечатление, будто Питер пускает пепел в глаза, пытается обдурить, насмеяться, самоутвердиться за чужой счет. И это отталкивало. Джон не любил таких людей. Он их сторонился. Другое дело Дерек: он открыто шел на контакт, хотя с виду был самым закрытым из Хейлов, всегда хмурым и чем-то недовольным. Тем не менее, Джон как шериф округа знал правила проживания в Приюте – они были строгие, но действенные, – знал о состоянии детей и что им ничего не угрожает, мог обратиться за помощью в поиске пропавших. Дерек не скрывал от него информацию. Не строил из себя великого спасителя и не отказывал в просьбах. Именно это стало одной из причин их сотрудничества – уверенность, что потерявшие свою сущность дети смогут вновь обрести душевный покой. 

– Предлагаю обсудить это в другом месте, – сказал Джон, надеясь на понимание. – Ваш племянник дома?

– Это официальный визит? – невзначай поинтересовался Питер, отряхивая спортивный костюм от жухлой листвы.

– Нет, – уверил его Джон, – это личный визит.

– Тогда, я полагаю, мы все для вас дома, – Питер мягко указал рукой на ворота, и те, словно по велению волшебной палочки, распахнулись. На самом деле он просто нажал кнопку на брелоке, но выглядело всё довольно-таки эффектно. – Дерек должен быть в главном корпусе вместе с моей племянницей. Я бы с радостью составил вам компанию, но сначала мне нужно смыть с себя этот отвратительный запах после пробежки. Присоединюсь к вам чуть позже.

Настаивать Джон не стал. Улыбнувшись, он кивнул в знак согласия и с позволения одного из хозяев направился на территорию Приюта. Главный корпус возвышался прямо перед ним: двухэтажное здание из светлого кирпича и с просторной верандой. Окна не были обнесены решетками, вокруг не стояла охрана – полное спокойствие и умиротворение. 

Идеальное место для Стайлза. Идеальная обстановка, которую Джон своему сыну никак не мог обеспечить. 

Поднявшись по ступенькам, он отрывисто постучал в дверь и принялся ждать. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как дверь перед его лицом распахнулась – Кора встретила его без улыбки, но Джон к этому привык.

– Я вам не помешал? – приподняв брови, спросил он.

Кора, молчаливо отойдя в сторону, освободила ему путь. Внутри было пусто и тихо, наверное, все постояльцы разбрелись по своим домикам, и единственный, кто сейчас нарушал спокойствие Хейлов, – это Джон. Как бы то ни было, чувства вины он не испытывал.

– Вам нужен Дерек? – Кора захлопнула дверь у него за спиной и прошла вперед по коридору; обернулась через плечо и кивнула в сторону кабинета: – Он у себя, я вас провожу.

Ответ ей был не нужен: она и так прекрасно читала людей. Оборотни умели многое, насколько Джону было известно, но сейчас Кора не использовала свои способности, просто мыслила логически. Если Джон приезжал, то вел беседу только с Дереком. 

Рабочий кабинет находился на первом этаже. Они прошли мимо лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, мимо кухни и гостиной, в самый конец коридора. Там же, возле окна в напольном горшке, одиноко стоял невысокий кактус, и Джон припомнил, что это было единственное растение, которое ему довелось увидеть в этом доме. Оттолкнув от себя навязчивую ассоциацию, он зашел в комнату и обернулся, дожидаясь, пока Кора последует за ним. 

Очередная дверь вновь закрылась за его спиной. 

– Джон, – приветственно кивнул Дерек и привстал со стула, отвлекаясь от документов, разложенных на столе. – Рад вас видеть.

– И я рад нашей встрече, – он сделал несколько шагов и крепко пожал ему руку. 

– Присаживайтесь, – вежливо предложил Дерек и вернулся на свое место. 

Джон последовал его просьбе и, как только расположился в удобном кресле, тут же растерял всю свою уверенность. Она испарилась, будто её и не было вовсе. Исчезла, не оставив после себя и следа. Грудь сдавило отчаянием, а на плечи снова упал этот неподъемный, придавливающий к полу груз. 

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – обеспокоенно спросил Дерек, сцепив руки в замок. – У вас всё хорошо?

Джон покачал головой – хорошего в его жизни осталось мало.

– Вы должны найти моего сына, – устало пробормотал он и посмотрел на Дерека горьким и беспомощным взглядом. – Помогите мне найти Стайлза.

Признавать своё поражение было неприятно, но, как ни крути, Джон проиграл. Он искал Стайлза собственными силами: в местной школе, по закоулкам, в лесу и даже на свалке. Ни одной зацепки. Ни одного следа. 

– Как долго его нет? – поинтересовался Дерек. Вид у него был серьезный и сосредоточенный. 

– Уже пятый день, – ответил шериф.

Кора усмехнулась.

– При всем моем уважении, шериф, но это вряд ли наша работа, – язвительно напомнила она, и была, по сути, права. – Почему вы пришли к нам?

– Потому что он не просто пропавший ребенок, – с сожалением в голосе сказал Джон и достал из нагрудного кармана фотографию сына; протянул её Дереку и добавил тихо: – Он одержим. 

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Казалось, будто и мир замолчал вместе с ними, сочувствуя и сопереживая. Джон никогда прежде не произносил вслух это слово. По факту это было не так: Стайлз уже родился таким, никто не захватывал его душу и не вселялся в него. Просто так совпали звезды. 

– Кто он по своей природе? – Дерек внимательно рассматривал фотографию, не спеша отводить от нее взгляд. – Вряд ли это настоящая одержимость.

– Ногицунэ, – пояснил он, тяжело вздыхая, – и вы правы, это не одержимость в прямом её понимании, он такой от рождения, но… – Джон покачал головой, – мне всегда казалось, что этот демон пожирает его изнутри. Стайлзу очень трудно с ним жить. Он, порой, совершенно перед ним бессилен, как иначе это назвать, если не одержимость?

– Отсутствие контроля? – Кора подошла к столу и, присев на его край, забрала из рук Дерека фотографию. – Мы тоже переживали то время, когда волк внутри был гораздо сильнее нас. Этому можно научить – контролю. Главное, вовремя успеть.

– Значит, вы сможете нам помочь? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Джон. – Вы возьмете его к себе?

– Для начала его нужно найти, – Дерек поднялся со стула и по какой-то причине вновь забрал у Коры фотографию Стайлза. Он спрятал её в карман джинсов и закатал рукава хенли. – Есть у него какие-нибудь памятные места в Бикон Хиллз? Куда нам стоит пойти в первую очередь? 

– В том-то и проблема, – Джон тоже поспешил встать на ноги, – я обыскал уже все памятные места. Я тысячу раз был там, где он мог спрятаться, но всё безрезультатно.

– Если он – хитрый и темный лис, то, поверьте мне, – Дерек ухмыльнулся, – он найдет способ от вас спрятаться прямо за вашей спиной. 

Сердце Джона против воли ёкнуло. Собственный сын – любимый, единственный сын, – прятался от него нарочно. Это вполне могло оказаться правдой, потому что отвечать ошибкой на совершенную ошибку – не самое верное решение. Джон не гордился тем, что испортил свои отношения со Стайлзом, но и тот не был таким уж невинным. По крайней мере, они могли хотя бы поговорить. Нормально. Без взаимных обвинений, без вспышек гнева, в моменты которых Джон поистине боялся родного ребенка, без психологического давления. 

Они могли бы понять друг друга.  
Или хотя бы попытаться.

Но теперь всё зашло слишком далеко, слишком много неправильных дорог было выбрано, и, чтобы вернуться обратно, к точке отсчета, нужно было принять чью-то помощь.

Нужно было вернуть Стайлза. Несмотря ни на что.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ТОГДА.** _

Улицы за окном с каждой секундой мелькают всё быстрее. Дорога ровная, стелется далеко за горизонт, а вдоль нее, по обе стороны, грязные и заплеванные тротуары, до краев наполненные мусорные баки и спящие возле магазинов бомжи. Ощущение, что Нью-Йорк следует за Стайлзом по пятам, становится как никогда навязчивым. Та же самая грязь, тучное и грозовое небо, которое вот-вот обрушится на Бикон Хиллз дождем, и беспризорники на каждом шагу. Единственное, что отличает эти два города, это люди – здесь их гораздо меньше. Стайлз бы даже сказал, что людей здесь и вовсе нет. Кроме спящих бездомных, парочки девушек, стоящих на остановке, и мальчишки, бегающего недалеко от проезжей части, никого больше нет. Словно попрятались в норах. Или вымерли.   
  
Водитель такси резко тормозит, и Стайлз, едва не клюнув носом о приборную панель, вовремя вытягивает руки вперед. Ремни безопасности почему-то совершенно не хотят работать по назначению, а Джон, сидя позади, вообще не пристегнут. Поэтому, конечно же, подчиняясь законам физики, он ударяется лбом о пассажирское сидение.  
  
– Предлагаю вам ехать чуточку аккуратнее, иначе я буду вынужден отобрать у вас права, ей богу, – раздраженным голосом просит Джон, потирая рукой ушибленное место и собирая по заднему сиденью выпавшие из пакета вещи. – Я думал, что хотя бы здесь не будет подобного безобразия…  
  
Бородатый мужик, который явно ощущает свое превосходство, хамовато улыбается и поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида. Стайлз не умеет читать мысли, но всё равно прекрасно знает, о чем думает это тупиковое звено эволюции: мол, посмотри только, мальчик, твой папаша совсем кукушкой поехал, права отобрать у меня хочет. И кривая улыбка, которая расползается по лицу этого урода, выбешивает Стайлза окончательно.  
  
Тело бросает в холодный пот, чужой голос в голове становится громче – он шепчет и шепчет, по нарастающей, что этого мудака нужно придушить собственными руками, распороть надвое и развешать кишки по салону автомобиля. Этот голос такой знакомый и ненавистный. Такой тошнотворный и мерзкий. Такой, к сожалению, родной, что расскажи кому-нибудь – не поверят. И впервые за последнее время Стайлз действительно рад, что отец находится поблизости, что он здесь, рядом, что готов прийти на помощь в любую минуту и положить свою ладонь поверх его плеча. Это действует как спасательный круг. Возвращает в реальность и не позволяет демону взять над сознанием верх. Нужно только подать сигнал. Нужно только… Нужно…  
  
Стайлз, будто в бреду, пытается открыть лежащий на коленях рюкзак только с одной целью – достать оттуда увесистую и потрепанную временем биту. Для отца это срабатывает как выпущенная в воздух сигнальная ракета, и его ладонь, без промедления, оказывается на плече Стайлза. Тот прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно вернуть себе контроль. Ну, или хотя бы иллюзию того, что твоя душа, твое сознание и твое тело принадлежат только тебе.  
  
– Он в порядке? – опасливо спрашивает бородатый мужик, заподозрив что-то неладное. – А то у меня аптечки нет в машине, если ему хреново, то лучше сразу в больницу, окей?  
  
– Я в норме, – выдыхает Стайлз, оборачиваясь к отцу, – просто голова закружилась.  
  
– Ты уверен? – не успокаивается мужик и, услышав гудок от стоящей позади них машины, чуть более аккуратно трогается с места. – Госпиталь неподалеку, могу зарулить.  
  
– Лучше смотрите внимательно на дорогу и молитесь, чтобы по приезду я решил не записывать в свой блокнот номер вашей машины, – Джон откидывается на спинку сиденья и ловит взгляд водителя в зеркале заднего вида. – Новый шериф округа, приятно познакомиться.  
  
– Ого, серьезно? – удивленно переспрашивает тот, заметно сбавив скорость. – Так это значит о вас писали в местной газетенке, что вы перевелись к нам из престижного департамента в Нью-Йорке? Какими судьбами, шериф?  
  
– Лучше бы тебе этого не знать, – отвечает вместо Джона Стайлз, даже не взглянув в сторону водителя.  
  
Этот разговор ему надоел. И эта машина, и этот тупорылый мужик. Да и Бикон Хиллз, что неудивительно, совершенно не вызывает у Стайлза восхищения, кто бы мог подумать. Не то чтобы в Нью-Йорке у него была другая, насыщенная событиями жизнь, но там, хотя бы, есть возможность спрятаться. Просто взять и потеряться в бетонных стенах огромного города. А что здесь?   
  
Здесь даже вонючий и небритый таксист прекрасно знает, кто они такие. Просто замечательно. А что будет потом? Что будет, когда Стайлз впервые переступит порог школьного коридора? Как ему справляться со своими демонами, если вокруг него будет самый настоящий ад? Оценивая собственные перспективы и подсчитывая примерное количество жертв, он опирается головой на стекло и теряется в глубине невысказанных страхов.  
  
Это будет самая отвратительная осень впервые за двенадцать лет.   
Самая одинокая и самая опасная.   
Потому что мамы больше нет, а Ногицунэ по-прежнему не поддается контролю.  
  


***

  
  
Такси, оставляя на асфальте черный след от шин, трогается дальше по улице. Стайлз перехватывает другой рукой тяжелую спортивную сумку и провожает взглядом исчезающую за поворотом машину. Желание разорвать этому водителю горло постепенно улетучивается, окончательно растворяясь в прохладном, пропитанном свежестью воздухе.   
  
Джон, поднимая с асфальта несколько бумажных пакетов, аккуратно наблюдает за Стайлзом. Он думает, что это незаметно, но сильно ошибается. С тем же успехом неопытный сталкер мог бы фотографировать свою жертву со вспышкой, а потом недоумевать, что же он делает не так и почему его заметили.   
  
Стайлз улыбается и, желая успокоить отца, отвечает на невысказанный вопрос:  
  
– Я в порядке. Честно.  
  
Джон замирает с пакетами в руках и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
– Он снова разговаривал с тобой? – спрашивает осторожно. – Я думал, что после такого долгого перерыва он больше не объявится.  
  
– Долгого? – недоуменно хмурится Стайлз. – Пап, всего лишь две недели прошло, сомневаюсь, что это можно назвать долгим сроком.   
  
– Странно, – удивление в голосе Джона самое настоящее, – мне почему-то казалось, что последний раз это было с месяц назад.   
  
– Последний раз я его слышал в тот день, когда мама умерла, – тихо уточняет Стайлз, не желая развивать эту тему дальше.  
  
– Хах, – Джон усмехается и задумчиво смотрит куда-то себе под ноги, – наверное, время для меня с тех пор течет несколько иначе. Или старость настигла, вот и не помню ни черта.   
  
Он медленно шагает в сторону дома и останавливается возле Стайлза, чтобы спросить напоследок:   
  
– Ты точно уверен, что всё в порядке? – этот вопрос его постоянно волнует.  
  
– Уверен, – кивает Стайлз и забирает из его рук самый увесистый пакет.  
  
– Они чертовски тяжелые! – возмущается Джон, не спеша расставаться с ношей.  
  
– Именно поэтому ты должен отдать мне этот дурацкий пакет.  
  
Отец молчаливо сдается. Подойдя к крыльцу, он ловко достает из кармана джинсов ключ от входной двери и поднимается по ступенькам. Стайлз, пользуясь небольшой заминкой и выжидая, пока Джон попадет ключом в замочную скважину, украдкой оглядывается по сторонам. Ему хочется заполнить эту пустоту внутри. Эти пробелы в памяти, которые отзываются лишь легким, ненавязчивым дежавю. Ему хочется стать полноценной частью этого города как можно быстрее, чтобы не чувствовать себя взаперти, чтобы не давать Ногицунэ лишнего повода для разговоров и не подкармливать его вечно ненасытный рот. Но единственное, что Стайлзу удается вспомнить, так это соседа из дома напротив с необычной и редкой фамилией – Георге Раду. Такого человека трудно забыть – выходец из Румынии, добрый и очень дружелюбный человек, совершенно не умеющий делать что-либо своими руками, однако, постоянно пытающийся опровергнуть это качество. Например, когда мистер Раду пытался заменить старую прогнившую черепицу в своем доме, то упал с лестницы и заработал себе открытый перелом голени. Кровища была повсюду – на одежде, на траве, на крыльце и даже на почтовом ящике, – кость торчала наружу, а вопли разносились по всей округе. До приезда врачей этот счастливчик, каким-то немыслимым образом, умудрился ко всему прочему отбить себе молотком палец на левой руке. Как и зачем – так и осталось загадкой.   
  
Вот и все воспоминания, которые так или иначе связывают Стайлза с Бикон Хиллз.  
  
– Ты идешь? – окрикивает его Джон, ногой придерживая входную дверь.  
  
Стайлз быстро преодолевает все ступеньки и, зайдя в дом, бросает пакет и сумку рядом с другими вещами. Внутри прохладно и пахнет сыростью. Прежние арендаторы оставили нараспашку окна, чтобы проветрить помещение, но чуждый запах всё равно забивает ноздри. Сквозняк неприятно холодит кожу, и Стайлз ежится, растирая ладонями плечи. Надо бы накинуть свитер потеплее, но для этого придется перерыть несколько коробок, которые доставила транспортная компания еще несколько дней назад. Они, конечно же, подписаны, но Стайлз совершенно не помнит, куда именно положил свои вещи и тратить на поиски огромное количество времени просто нет сил. Переживет. Всё-таки умереть от холода – это точно не его судьба.  
  
– Ты бутерброды будешь? – спрашивает отец, уходя на кухню. – Я попросил мистера Уолби оставить нам в холодильнике немного продуктов.  
  
– Я не голоден, – машет головой Стайлз и, когда остается в коридоре совсем один, робко осматривается.  
  
Мистер Уолби, о котором говорит отец, арендовал этот дом на протяжении долгих лет и оставил его в хорошем состоянии: стены не требуют ремонта, мебель кажется крепкой и добротной, полы – чистыми. Долгое время Стайлз думал, что они продали всё свое имущество, в том числе и недвижимость в Бикон Хиллз, потому что маме в то время требовалось много денег на лечение. Они подсчитывали каждый цент, каждый гребаный доллар. Экономили почти на всём: закупали продукты в недорогом оптовом магазине пару раз в месяц, одежду брали только по необходимости, не платили за интернет, потому что ценник был баснословный, и пользовались старой раздолбанной техникой. Детство у Стайлза проходило не сладко, но виной тому была вовсе не бедность.   
  
Клаудия болела сильно – постоянные уколы, анализы, химиотерапия. Врачи из госпиталя Бикон Хиллз не решались давать благополучные прогнозы, поэтому, когда Стайлзу было пять, они сбежали в большой и перспективный город. Там всё стало иначе: доктор Поцман пообещал им, что, если Клаудия будет придерживаться всех предписаний его экспериментальной программы, то вскоре у нее не останется рака. И Поцман свое обещание сдержал.   
  
Переезд в Нью-Йорк и грамотное лечение подарили Клаудии долгих для её диагноза двенадцать лет жизни.   
  
Стайлз не помнит свой родной дом и родной город.  
Он потерял связь с друзьями из детства.  
Но зато у Стайлза есть воспоминания – яркие, красочные, настоящие.  
  
Слово “настоящие” в этом случае – очень важное, потому что, сложись всё иначе, и вместо воспоминаний была бы фантазия. А так… Стайлз помнит, как мама готовила индейку на День Благодарения. Помнит, как они украшали всей семьей Рождественское дерево. Как мама подписывала от его имени открытку ко дню рождения отца, как они вместе придумывали дурацкие четверостишия в школу. Стайлз помнит добрые и теплые объятия Клаудии, помнит её смех, её взгляд, её улыбку.   
  
Нью-Йорк подарил ему двенадцать лет счастья, а потом также быстро это счастье забрал. И вот он здесь – стоит посреди пустующего дома, который для него совершенно чужой. Он здесь абсолютно один, хотя на кухне посудой гремит отец. Он хочет вернуться назад, но, в то же время, ненавидит Нью-Йорк всей своей душой и готов спалить его дотла. Он с головы до ног потерян.   
  
Вот бы мама была здесь...  
  
Стайлз, шмыгнув носом, отгоняет прочь тяжелые мысли, потому что не хочет осквернять последние крупинки памяти. Не хочет, чтобы имя матери ассоциировалось с грустью и смертью, хотя понимает, что этого все равно не избежать. Помедлив немного, Стайлз подходит к дверям кухни и прячет руки в карманы джинсов. Переминается с ноги на ногу, прокашливается.  
  
– Когда собираешься ехать на кладбище? – спрашивает он, нехотя глядя на отца. Эта тема для них обоих слишком болезненна.   
  
– Не знаю, – Джон, не отвлекаясь от приготовления бутербродов, пожимает плечами и замолкает.   
  
Эта неуютная тишина между ними – в новинку.   
  
Обычно у Джона всегда находятся слова, он всегда заботлив и учтив, он готов отдать за Стайлза собственную жизнь, и от этого факта порой хочется выть. Потому что не надо. Потому что Стайлз такого внимания не заслуживает, и отцу давно пора бы это понять.  
  
С тех самых пор, как ему стукнуло семь лет и вторая сущность проявила себя в полной мере, родители стали забывать о собственных проблемах. И если наплевательское отношение к супружеским отношениям, гармонии и радости можно было еще хоть как-то понять или притянуть за уши, то подобное отношение к маминому лечению Стайлз никак не мог им простить. Зачастую, когда у него начинался очередной неконтролируемый приступ агрессии, Клаудия настолько погружалась в решение этой задачи, что напрочь забывала выпить важные для поддержания результата таблетки. И конечно же Стайлз начинал винить в этом себя, а со временем просто закрылся, перестал рассказывать о приступах и пробовал справиться с ними самостоятельно. Но демонов невозможно спрятать надолго – хоть в темноте, хоть при свете дня, они всё равно выбираются наружу и показывают миру свое уродливое лицо.   
  
Стайлз не корит себя в смерти мамы – её убил диагноз, – но корит себя за то, что Ногицунэ приложил свою когтистую лапу к их семейному счастью. И даже сейчас, когда мамы не стало и когда Стайлз уже совсем не ребенок, Джон по-прежнему старается опекать его как семилетнего мальчишку. Допускает кучу ошибок, жертвует собой и своей карьерой, забывает о законах, хотя так старательно охраняет и уважает их.   
  
Порой его не узнать.   
Прям как в эту самую минуту.  
  
– Если хочешь, я могу съездить насчет мемориала, – Стайлз наконец-то решается прервать эту колкую и холодную тишину.  
  
Отец, тяжело вздохнув, откладывает в сторону нож и оборачивается к нему:  
  
– Надо узнать, договорилась ли Мелисса насчет гравировки и готов ли наш договор на выкуп ячейки, – говорит он устало, – но я бы предпочел пока не говорить кому-либо, что мы вернулись в город. Приказ о моей службе вступает в силу только через неделю, так что...  
  
– То есть, ты планируешь сидеть тут и прятаться от своих старых знакомых? – Стайлз никак не может понять, какие причины толкают отца на этот поступок, поэтому в голову лезут ужасные мысли, и самое обидное здесь то, что они очень похожи на правду. Выждав небольшую паузу, он добавляет тихо: – Только дело ведь не в тебе, верно? Это меня ты собрался прятать ото всех.   
  
– Ради всего святого, Стайлз… – просит он, – ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом. Мне просто нужна передышка. У Мелиссы будет куча вопросов, на которые я просто не хочу отвечать.  
  
– Вопросов? – Стайлз удивленно поднимает брови. – Мы приехали сюда, чтобы похоронить маму на её родной земле. Каких еще вопросов ты ждешь?  
  
Джон в который раз не спешит с ответом, но всё и так написано на его лице – он боится. Не чего-то конкретного, а ситуации в целом. Боится, что его спросят, почему они не возвращаются обратно в Нью-Йорк. Боится, что его спросят, как давно они в последний раз видели семью Арджентов, что ему известно о происшествии с Эллисон и, напоследок, почему он так уцепился за должность шерифа в маленьком городишке, если в Нью-Йорке его повысили до начальника департамента незадолго до их отъезда. Его также могут спросить, почему у Стайлза постоянно больной вид и приступы агрессии. Зачем ему бита в рюкзаке. Снотворное в кармане. Гора лейкопластырей. Зачем? Эти незначительные вопросы в сумме обрисовывают прошлое и настоящее, смыкаясь в одну не очень хорошую реальность – их нынешнюю жизнь.   
  
Стайлз понимает это, без обид и каких-либо претензий.  
Он понимает это и кивает самому себе.  
  
– Понятно, – говорит он, ухмыльнувшись, – и снова проблема во мне.  
  
– С тобой нет никаких проблем, – горько вздыхает Джон, – пожалуйста, прекрати так говорить.  
  
– А ты прекрати мне врать, – едва повысив голос, рявкает Стайлз. – Проблема есть, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, пап, сколько можно делать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
  
– Потому что всё уже позади, слышишь?  
  
Стайлз вымученно закатывает глаза. Впервые Джон произнес эту фразу незадолго до смерти мамы, и теперь не устает её повторять. Отец прячется за ней. Прячется за этими пустыми словами, и Стайлз при всем желании не хочет ему мешать, но… Сколько можно-то, господи? Сколько можно себя обманывать? Те поступки и те ошибки, которые они допустили оба, не растворяются в воздухе и не теряются в памяти. Они не забываются, не остаются позади, они существуют – потому что последствия всегда где-то рядом, ты постоянно их видишь, когда смотришься в зеркало, например.  
  
Стайлз, усмехнувшись, покачивает головой.  
  
– Ну да, – говорит он в своей излюбленной манере, – продолжай в это верить, только без меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые, только вот Стайлзу не стыдно. Он не чувствует себя виноватым, потому что устал от этой всепоглощающей лжи. Он устал, что его постоянно защищают, устал подвергать всех опасности, устал верить в то, что их жизнь по-прежнему легка и непринужденна – какое-то время действительно было так, но не сейчас. Стайлзу чертовски надоела эта нестабильность. Они с отцом то радостно обнимаются, то не узнают друг друга, словно два совершенно чужих человека. В одну минуту они понимающе молчат и соглашаются со всеми произнесенными словами, а в другую – импульсивно доказывают, что кто-то из них неправ. Как сегодня.  
  
– Ты правда думаешь, что я делаю всё это зря? – спрашивает отец без тени иронии. – Думаешь, что я зря пытаюсь всё наладить? Что я зря пытаюсь верить во что-то лучшее и убедить в этом тебя? Думаешь, я занимаюсь какой-то ерундой? Давай же, скажи мне.  
  
Джон взмахивает рукой в его сторону.  
  
– Нет, пап, – на выходе отвечает Стайлз, – я думаю, что ты пытаешься склеить то, что давно пора выбросить.   
  
– Ты это о себе сейчас? – Джон недоуменно приподнимает брови.  
  
А Стайлз в ответ просто пожимает плечами.   
  
Пусть думает, что хочет. Пусть видит в этих словах любую, пришедшею к нему в голову метафору, пусть воспринимает слова буквально, пусть ищет совпадения и скрытый смысл – Стайлзу плевать. Может быть, он действительно говорит о себе или, быть может, речь идет об их прошлой жизни, о радости, которая там была когда-то, о семейном счастье. Сегодня всё иначе – мама мертва, они в незнакомом для Стайлза городе и впереди его ждет новая школа вкупе с проверкой на прочность.   
  
“Как тебе такое, пап? Как тебе наша счастливая и не оплеванная смертью жизнь? Как тебе моя вторая сущность, которую постоянно нужно контролировать и с которой я никак не могу справиться? Как тебе эта безмятежность, м?”   
  
Такое ощущение, будто мысли принадлежат не ему – они роятся в голове, как разгневанные пчелы, и старательно ищут выход, просятся на язык, просятся на волю. Но Стайлз, привыкший к этому состоянию, прячет их за маской спокойствия и безразличия.   
  
Отец понимает, что разговор на этом окончен. Всё, что в его силах, так это кивнуть головой и вернуться к нарезке бутербродов. Так и происходит – тишина на кухне разбавляется монотонным постукиваем ножа о деревянную досточку, и Стайлз, выждав еще несколько секунд, уходит прочь. Внутри почему-то легко и пусто. По идее, сейчас он должен сомневаться в правильности своего поведения, винить во всем Ногицунэ, который имеет постоянную привычку овладевать его сознанием, но Стайлз категорически не хочет себя обманывать.   
  
Это он и только он. Все сказанное, все мысли, все переживания и вся эта чертова борьба с самим собой – это всё Стайлз. Нынешний. Настоящий. И тот мальчишка – смешной и неуклюжий, рассыпающий шутки по поводу и без, строящий из себя клоуна – тот мальчишка умер еще задолго до смерти мамы.   
  
Он умер в тот день, когда Ногицунэ распотрошил свою первую жертву. А потом умер еще раз, когда это преступление скрыли от общественных глаз, чтобы спасти никчемную и гнилую душу. С тех пор, кстати, отношения с отцом не очень-то гладкие, потому что чувство вины становится еще сильнее, когда понимаешь, что родному человеку приходится врать ради тебя, приходится нарушать законы и предавать собственные, годами уважаемые принципы.   
  
Прихватив оставленную в коридоре спортивную сумку, Стайлз поднимается на второй этаж и находит свою старую комнату, полностью отдавшись на волю интуиции. Планировка в этом доме не изменилась – память ведет его, будто по хлебным крошкам, позволяя идти с каждым шагом всё уверенней и тверже. Прямо и направо, затем – вторая дверь слева, но, кажется, раньше она была другого цвета. Точно! Сбоку на косяке до сих пор сохранились маленькие красные черточки с подписанными цифрами: три фута ровно, три фута тридцать восемь дюймов, несколько штрихов неразборчиво и, самый последний – три фута восемьдесят один дюйм. Наверное, Стайлз был именно такого роста, когда они сдали в аренду этот дом и переехали в Нью-Йорк. Он еле слышно усмехается – надо же, а внутри еще сохранились хоть какие-то эмоции. Грусть, например, и тоска. Сожаление.  
  
Стайлз легонько толкает дверь и наблюдает, как та медленно и со скрипом открывается вовнутрь комнаты. Она выглядит нетронутой. Здесь чисто и пахнет пустотой, в отличие от остального дома, где аромат чужого присутствия за эти долгие двенадцать лет буквально впечатался в стены. Над кроватью висят старые плакаты из журналов о супергероях, мебель, кажется, тоже стоит на своих прежних местах и даже письменный стол, на удивление, не исчиркан фломастерами или ручкой. В этой комнате не отражается от стен непринужденный детский смех. А может, у мистера Уолби вообще не было детей?   
  
Стайлза одолевает новое чувство – одиночество. Он оглядывается по сторонам и понуро ковыляет к своей старой-новой кровати, плюхается на матрас, который, к счастью, не пропитан многовековой пылью, и пристально смотрит в потолок. Интересно, а как жилось мистеру Уолби и его жене без детей? Были ли они счастливы? Может, ссорились из-за этого? А что, если они всегда хотели иметь детей, но природа на херу повертела их глупое, по ее мнению, желание? Или возраст не позволял… Стоп, а сколько этим супругам лет и кто вообще сказал, что мистер Уолби женат?   
  
В эту минуту Стайлз понимает, что о прежней семье ему известно ровным счетом ничего, а фантазия в поисках истории уводит его так глубоко в размышления, что пора бы уже остановиться. Породниться с этим домом и придумать ему прошлое – не самая лучшая затея в этот момент, в этот конкретный промежуток времени. Потому что эмоции, которые просыпаются в итоге, потому что жизнь, которая просыпается внутри, делают Стайлза уязвимым и слабым. А слабость – убивает, так уж у него повелось.  
  
Отвернувшись к окну, он снова старается ни о чем не думать, расслабиться, обрести покой. И картинки перед глазами начинают аккуратно падать, превращаясь в одну густую и неразборчивую смесь из звуков и оттенков. Где-то каркает ворон. Где-то машина гудит. А где-то, совсем недалеко, бьется чужое сердце.  
  
Стайлз окунается в сон, растворяясь в остатках сознания и отдаваясь на волю судьбе.  
  
Если в следующую минуту проснется не он, то досчитай до трех.  
А потом беги.  
  


***

  
  
В углу комнаты небрежно раскиданы вещи, которые Стайлз еще недавно вытащил из коробки. Выдвинуты шкафчики комода, письменный стол завален книгами и учебниками, старыми тетрадями и всяким барахлом, которое нужно раскидать по полкам. Старая мамина ваза одиноко стоит на окне и блестит на закате оранжевым боком – Стайлз на секунду задерживает на ней свой отрешенный взгляд и снова возвращается к уборке. Несколько часов на сон – уже потрачено, пора зачеркивать в ежедневнике огромный список дел на сегодня: обязательная тренировка на заднем дворе, чтобы никто не видел, и чтобы контроль никуда не ушел, распаковка вещей и замена крана на кухне. Последнее, скорее, дело отца, но помочь всё-таки стоит, так как сантехник из Джона – как хороший сын из Стайлза. То есть вообще никакой.   
  
И, напоследок, надо бы съездить насчет мемориальной плиты…   
  
– Я позвонил Мелиссе, – отец появляется в дверях его комнаты, словно всё это время выжидал подходящего момента: как только Стайлз подумает о маме – он тут же скажет ему о похоронах. – Она всё уладила, сегодня можем отвезти урну на…  
  
Джон замолкает.  
  
– На кладбище, – вместо него заканчивает Стайлз.   
  
Он давно не боится этого слова. Он давно перестал избегать тех слов, которые постоянно избегает отец, типа... смерть, кремация, могила, кладбище. Мама умерла, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Это больно, да, но это есть, это случилось, её больше не существует. Это не обратить, от этого не спрятаться и смирение здесь тоже не нужно – просто живешь дальше и тихо плачешь в подушку ночами, чтобы никто не услышал.   
  
Это больно, да, но это есть.  
  
– Когда хочешь поехать? – спрашивает Джон, немного нахмурив брови. Такое ощущение, что он совершенно не хочет слышать ответ.  
  
Стайлз недолго молчит, слушает себя, свои мысли, свое сердце, и беспечно пожимает плечами:  
  
– Давай сделаем это прямо сейчас.  
  
Вот так просто.   
Он не спрашивает отца – он ставит его перед фактом. Он говорит ему прямым текстом, что пора бы уже оторвать этот пластырь, несмотря на то, что будет больно.  
  
А больно будет – никак иначе.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивает Джон и скрывается в просторах темного коридора.  
  
– Хорошо… – тихо, чтобы никто не слышал, повторяет за ним Стайлз.  
  
  
Кладбище при Госпитале Святого Патрика прячется за его толстыми бетонными стенами и спит в зеленой листве. Кустарники обвивают старые и потрескавшиеся статуи, разрастаются по могилам и уже вплотную подбираются к небольшому железному забору, что отгораживает мертвых от остального мира. Здесь редко бывают гости. Мало кто навещает похороненных на этом кладбище людей, потому что земле придаются, в основном, пациенты, умершие в Госпитале и не обретшие внимание родственников. Никому не нужные души. Всеми забытые. И лишь небольшой закуток в самом конце территории каждый вечер блестит в темноте зажженными свечами, как будто призывая к себе жизнь.   
  
Колумбарий усыпан цветами, а на полочках каждой кирпичной соты лежат какие-то важные для покойника вещи. Это могут быть детские игрушки, фотография любимого мужа, религиозные четки или обычная горсточка орехов. С мемориальных плит улыбаются или грустят сотни застывших лиц. Кто-то из них был медсестрой при Госпитале, кто-то трудился садовником местного врача, а кто-то, как Клаудия, просто близкий человек или родственник одного из сотрудников.   
  
Стайлз настороженно оглядывается по сторонам и крепче прижимает к себе медную урну с прахом. Мама еще никогда не была к нему так близка, эта мысль буквально съедает его изнутри. С одной стороны, он ведь хотел именно этого – приехать и оставить её на кладбище, спрятать её душу за мраморной дверцей и больше никогда эту дверцу не открывать. А с другой стороны – оставить маму в одиночестве и холоде, отпустить от себя, окончательно и бесповоротно, кажется ему дикостью. Но больше никто, кроме него, об этом не узнает. Стайлз должен быть сильным, чтобы позволить своему старику наконец-то почувствовать слабость. Проявить эмоции, побыть человеком.   
  
Он оборачивается через плечо и, взглянув на Мелиссу, спрашивает сухо:  
  
– Какая из них наша?   
  
– Номер тридцать три, – кивает та на кирпичную стену и делает осторожный шаг назад. Она смотрит на Стайлза и улыбается мягко: – Я подожду вас у входа.  
  
– В этом нет необходимости, ты можешь побыть с нами, – говорит Джон, стараясь быть вежливым, однако, Мелисса отрицательно качает головой.  
  
– Вам лучше побыть… втроем, – замешкавшись, отвечает она, – я здесь буду лишней.  
  
Стайлз, не обращая внимания на их разговор, медленно ступает к нужной ячейке. Он слышит краем уха, что отец тоже следует за ним, но это знание отходит на второй план. Сейчас перед ним стоит четкая и важная задача – поднять, наконец, взгляд чуть выше над головой, и посмотреть на то место, где будет храниться урна. Какой-то странный и необъяснимый страх сковывает его движения, опутывает легкие и связывает руки. Он не может посмотреть на эту гребаную ячейку, хотя прекрасно знает, что стоит прямо возле нее.   
  
– Ты не обязан делать это в одиночку, – отец кладет ладонь на его плечо, и Стайлз против воли вздрагивает. – Давай поставим её вместе. Как считаешь?  
  
Он быстро кивает и, позволив Джону положить ладони поверх своих, робко поднимает кверху испуганный взгляд.   
  
Тридцать три – любимое мамино число.  
Тридцать три удара сердца, тридцать три улыбки на прощание, тридцать три последних вдоха.   
  
Стайлз на мгновение прикрывает глаза, и чтобы совсем не раскиснуть, подчиняется воле отца – погружает в пасть темной и сырой ячейки урну с прахом. Она стоит там совсем одиноко, прощается с солнцем и ловит на себе тоскливые взгляды.  
  
В голове мимолетно проносятся воспоминания из детства, слышится мамин заливистый смех и последние слова, которые она сказала Стайлзу буквально перед смертью:   
  
«Борись и всегда будь смелым, потому что единственный хозяин самому себе – это ты и только ты. Не он, слышишь? Только ты».   
  
Мама не знала, что незадолго до их разговора, Ногицунэ полностью подчинил Стайлза себе. Она не знала, что её сын окончательно потерял контроль и совершил самое страшное преступление в своей жизни. Мама еще не знала тогда, что прежнего Стайлза, которого она так любила и которым восхищалась, больше не существует. Испарился. Исчез. Растворился в другой сущности и смотрит теперь на мир, будто из глубины озера – там, где-то наверху, его телом руководит нечто другое, нечто ужасное, пока он бесконечно тонет.  
  
Это дурацкое ощущение не покидает Стайлза уже несколько недель – ощущение, что между ним и Клаудией остались секреты. Ты больше никогда не расскажешь их, не откроешь свою душу по-настоящему. Ты больше никогда не закроешь этот гештальт в своей голове, потому что время ушло и твои шансы – тоже. Самое лучшее, что ты можешь, так это успокаивать себя простой и обманчивой мыслью: Клаудия не простила бы. Не поняла, порицала, и ушла со света, зная, что её сын – убийца.   
  
А так...  
  
Стайлз поднимает с земли небольшую квадратную плиту и плотно прижимает к ячейке. Она встает как влитая, не пропуская вовнутрь солнце и ветер, сохраняя там холод и влагу – вечная могила.   
  
– Дай зажигалку, – Стайлз протягивает руку и забирает у отца металлическую Zippo.  
  
Достав из кармана две толстые свечи без каких-либо ароматов, он ставит их по обе стороны от мемориала; подносит зажигалку и чиркает по кремню несколько раз – искры потухают в ту же секунду, так и не подарив им огня. Стайлз пробует еще раз, и еще, пока Джон, устало цокнув, не забирает у него зажигалку из рук. Через несколько секунд обе свечи хаотично танцуют оранжевым пламенем – они отражаются в черном мраморе, где коротко написано: «Ты всегда будешь с нами, где бы не находилась твоя душа. Любимая жена и мама. Любимая Клаудия».  
  
Стайлз читает эти строчки и понимает, что вся та сила, которую он хранил последние две недели со дня смерти мамы, рассыпается сквозь пальцы. Что вся эта плотина, укрепленная и прочная, позволяющая хоть как-то сдерживать контроль, окончательно рушится.   
  
Он отходит на несколько шагов назад – шваркает по земле подошвой, едва не падая, – и начинает плакать так горько, как никогда в своей жизни не плакал. В голове снова рождается этот противный голос, но без агрессии, а просто фоновым шумом. Просто напоминает Стайлзу, что он здесь, он рядом с ним, он внутри него, и эта бессмысленная игра в прятки уже окончена.   
  
В этот момент он рискует потерять контроль, но бита – его верная помощница, его верный и незаменимый талисман, – сегодня остался дома. Некому спасать, некого просить, если только...  
  
Отец становится рядом и обнимает Стайлза за плечи – тепло его рук ненадолго возвращают чистоту мыслей, и слезы начинают бежать еще сильнее. Ну вот, а должен быть сильным.   
  
– Всё хорошо, сынок, всё обязательно будет хорошо, – Джон поглаживает его волосы и тяжело вздыхает, – однажды мы смиримся с этой мыслью и станет гораздо легче.  
  
Стайлз крепко зажмуривается и стискивает зубы до скрежета, чтобы не ляпнуть правду, чтобы не выкрикнуть её прямо в лицо – он давно смирился. Он давно понял, что для него нет ничего лучше, чем сухая и колкая тоска по маме, с редкими слезами и без истерик. Он почти сразу поверил, что она умерла.   
  
И Стайлз вряд ли скажет отцу, что в этот момент плачет не только из-за мамы.  
Он просто будет сжимать крепко зубы.  
  
И считать до трех…


End file.
